


Blue

by jake9039



Series: Blue, Bluer, yet Bluer [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: OC, it was an eventuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jake9039/pseuds/jake9039
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an eventuality, that Gaster would synthesize a human soul.<br/>it helped that he had an inter-timeline lab assistant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

"Okay sans, remember, I am putting 100 ML on this time" said Gaster.

"m'kay" replied Sans. Gaster carefully took a tube, about the size of a pencil but hollow, out of his pocket. Suddenly, a purple magic incased it, as a white soul emerged out of his body and a purple blade flared out of the tube, forming a scalpel. He carefully cut a perfect circle out of his soul, setting the remains on the table.

As his own soul went back in his body, he took the scalepel and cut the remains in half. He then took a syringe and filled it with 100 ML of red determination. He poured it on quickly, feeling the soul parts starting to collapse as it happened. the world reset.


End file.
